Stealing a quick Kiss
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: Just a very short One-Shot between Raven and Kyd Wykkyd (Wykkyd really isn't seen more mentioned)


**One shot between Kyd Wykkyd and Raven.**

She stepped out of the shower, her eyes still glowing with anger and a sneer still caught on her lips. If murder wasn't illegal then that wannabe bat-boy would be in a coffin buried ten feet under. Who did he think he was to act that way, to randomly kiss her during a fight, teleporting with a wink. She honestly wanted to kill him, to send him down to hell and never have to deal with him again. She could practically hear him and his moronic friends talking about his indecision and laughing. Of course this made her already vengeful self want to also rip the heads from his friends necks.

It seemed like a normal day, stop the Hive Five and head for pizza. That's what should of happened, but instead they fought one another up until the point that Kyd Wykkyd had decided to steal away her first kiss. The worst part was how sweet it was, soft and kind against her as if he did it for some misplaced idea of love. She knew better, it was just a stupid way to get away from her and for that alone Wykkyd had sealed his fate.

The next time she saw him he was going to pay for that. She could already think of a thousand different things she do. Although anything that caused him pain would just about do it.

Sighing and fixing herself she stepped from her room, heading to the kitchen for the first time since the team had arrived home. Her friends had been rather quite although she assumed watching someone kiss her was keeping them at bay. At least some good came out of that unwanted kiss.

She expected Cyborg and Beast Boy to be arguing in the kitchen over which meal to cook with Starfire maybe offering to cook herself. She knew by now Robin would have left and either gone back to training or would be in his room, obsessing over the criminals. He had seemed concerned for her though and had ever asked if she wanted to stay home next time. She didn't, she would prefer being the only one to fight them next time, so when their team ends up a massacred mess she wouldn't have to worry about her friends being dragged down to.

The doors to the kitchen opened with a _swoosh_ sound and the first thing Raven notice was the smell, followed by her lingering team that stood in the middle of the rose covered room with stunned looks. Raven's eyebrows furrowed as she stepped into the room, blue roses basically everywhere.

"What's this?" Raven asked, walking down to her team and looking at them. There was a gift wrapped in blue paper on the bench and Cyborg held a black envelop up to her.

Raven sighed and did her best to fight the slight blush that covered her cheeks as she took the letter. Her eyes lingered on the room for a moment longer, taking in all the designs and arrangements of the flowers before turning the card over in her hand. On the front was a neatly scrolled word, her name in gold pen. She opened it and read the few lines. ' _Thanks for the kiss, blue bird, we should do it again soon – KD'_ her cheeks stained brighter.

"Ah, what did it say?" Beast Boy asked, still stuck on the room full of roses. Of all the things she thought about him not one was a romantic sweet side. But then she hadn't really paid close attention to him.

Before answering Raven turned to the box on the table wrapped in blue paper. She careful unwrapped it without tearing the edges and opened the black velvet box to see a necklace of a black raven bird on a sliver chain.

"Someone has an admirer," Cyborg said. He moved next to her and went to pick up the card. She doubted they'd think for a second that Kyd Wykkyd would do something like this and didn't want to deal with the teasing that would follow had they found out. Stealing the card away Raven quickly left for her room, the velvet box still gripped in her hand.

She shut the door and placed the card down on her dresser with the box. She felt the blush on her cheeks and could feel her heart rapidly beating in her heart. This didn't change the fact that she wanted to hurt Kyd Wykkyd for kissing her it's just now she wanted to hurt him a little less.


End file.
